Remember Twilight
by twilightfanjm
Summary: On September 11th, 2001 Nessie finds Caroline dying at the World Trade Center. The Cullens save her by changing her. How will she handle vampire life and the loss of her brother? How will Tyler, who made it out of the tower on time, deal with his sister's "death"? What'll happen when everyone discovers the truth?
1. September 11th, 2001

**This is a brand new idea that came to me this morning. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1: September 11****th****, 2001**

**Nessie's POV**

"Happy Birthday!" everyone screamed as I walked down the stairs. I smiled, for today was my 7th birthday. Today I was a full grown vampire-human hybrid. On this day back in 1994 I was born in Forks, Washington, U.S.A. A lot has changed in the past seven years. The Volturi have finally allowed us to live in peace. At least for now, we knew it wouldn't be long before they came looking for us again to see how I turned out.

"I can't believe that my baby is all grown up" mom said. I'm sure that she would be crying if it were possible.

"I know, how'd you get so old so fast?" dad said, as if he couldn't believe that I was full grown already. Well I am a seven year old in the body of a 17 year old. I can see how my parents would feel that they missed out.

"Well dad, it's thanks to you that I got so old so fast. Vampire genes you know?" I couldn't help but say back to him. He should've known that he set himself up for that remark.

He just rolled his eyes at me as if to say _don't be a smartass. _He should know that being a smartass is what I do best.

"So Ness, we have a surprise for you" mom said.

I spun around immediately. "Mom!" I shouted. "I thought we agreed no presents!" she should've known better. After all I take after her in the gifts department.

"Yeah, but you'll love this one" she said.

"Okay, well, what is it?" I asked.

"Your father and I have decided to allow Jacob to move here to be closer to you" mom said with a smile on her face.

"Really?!" I shouted. "Yes! Thank you so much this is awesome!" I shouted.

"Just one thing" dad said seriously.

"Yes dad?" I asked.

"If you two are going to be physically intimate, just don't do it under this house. Please promise you'll do it in a hotel" I could tell that was pretty damned hard for my dad to say.

"Okay, dad I promise" I said.

"We just want you to be happy" mom said.

"So when is he arriving?" I asked.

"His plane should be taking off right now. He'll be landing around 3pm, just in time for the party" dad said.

"Party?!"I shouted.

"Nessie, you didn't think that your grandparents, aunts, uncles, and parents wouldn't throw you a party did you? It's your big 7th birthday!"

"Thanks mom and dad, I guess you're right" I said.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was time for me to leave.

"I have to go, but as soon as my shift is over I'll be home to get ready for the party" I said.

They watched as I left. Today was going to be a great day. I was officially seven years old, and I was finally going to see Jacob again. I hadn't seen Jacob much since my family and I moved to New York City back in November of 1999. It was hard to move away from my best friend, my true soul mate. But finally, he was coming.

I took my time as I walked around the city. It was one of my favorite activities to do. I don't know why, but there is just something about this city that I really love.

I nearly had a heart attack when I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:36am. If I didn't hurry up I was going to be late for work. I had a part time job at a restaurant called Windows on the World which is located on the 107th floor of the North Tower in the World Trade Center. My shift starts at 9am today and if I didn't hurry up I'd be late.

I started to run as fast as I could do so without getting any unwanted attention. Why did I have to walk around the city? Why didn't I just walk straight to work? Why didn't I just take a car? Or the train? I guess I'm just stupid or something.

Finally, several minutes later I was a block away from the tower.

Then I heard a loud noise that made me stop. It sounded like an airplane but why did it sound so close?

I looked up and saw a plane that I knew was flying way to low. Everybody else that was around me stared at the airplane to.

Then seconds later the plane smashed into the building and caused a huge explosion. I stared in shock. I couldn't believed what I had just witnessed. This just couldn't be real. Then I started crying because I knew that I had just witnessed a lot of people's deaths.

After that it was complete chaos. You could hear people running, screaming, and crying.

I didn't know which way to go. I watched as paramedics, fire fighters, and police officers arrived at the scene.

I watched as the horror continued. I watched as another plane struck the south tower.

A little while later I heard someone screaming "Tyler! Tyler!"

I looked and saw that it was a young girl that looked about 11 or 12 years old. She was running straight towards the towers. For some reason I found myself running after her.

I watched in horror as something fell on top of her and knocked her unconscious. I also heard her something snap.

I went and got the little girl. I could tell that she was barely hanging onto life. Her breathing and her heartbeat sounded very shallow. But I couldn't let her die, I just couldn't. She was much to young die. Especially in such a horrific way.

I carried the young girl in my arms and ran away from the scene just as the south tower started to collapse. I ran at my hybrid speed without even caring if someone saw me or not. With everything that was happening I don't think anyone's going to notice my supernatural running speed anyways.

The streets were much to busy and much to crowded. Getting home wasn't going to be easy. I stopped once I was sure that I was far enough from the world trade center. I examined the girl. She was wearing glasses, a uniform, and a backpack. She must've run from a school then. I looked through the girl's backpack to see if she had some identification. One of her binders said "Caroline Hawkins".

I picked up the girl and started making my way back home again. She was barely clinging onto life. Hopefully Carlisle could save her.

It was with great relief that I finally arrived home.

"Oh thank god Nessie!" mom screamed and ran out to squeeze the life out of me.

"Thank god you're safe Nessie! dad screamed before joining mom in on the hug.

"We were so scared that you had been killed" mom said. They both sounded like they were crying.

"Who's this?" they asked when they finally noticed the girl.

"She got hurt. She needs help. Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Inside, we were all so scared" mom said.

Once I was in everyone started hugging me. They all sounded so relieved.

Carlisle right away took Caroline upstairs to examine her.

"Oh Ness you have no idea how scared we all were" mom said again.

"Nessie don't ever do this to us again. We nearly defied logic and had heart attacks" dad said. I looked around the room and everyone nodded in agreement.

"and Nessie, Jacob called. He's not going to get here today" Esme said.

"What?! Why not?! Is he okay?!" I was nearly hysterical.

"Relax Nessie he's fine. All of the planes have been grounded. Jacob's flight was diverted to Canada. We don't know when all of the flights will resume but probably not for a while" mom said.

I felt so relieved.

"I'm going to call Jake and let him know you're okay. He was going crazy with worry" mom said.

Just then Carlisle came back with a grave look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't want that kid to die.

"There is no way that we can save her medically. The only way to save her is to change her" he said.

"So then let's change her" I said.

"Nessie it's not that easy. She's still very young, she might be considered an immortal child" he said.

"She can't die. We have to save her" I said.

"Well she's not a toddler. Maybe we can take a chance if everyone else agrees to it" He said.

Everyone voted yes; even Rosalie. She said that she hated the idea of a child dying and was willing to let her be changed. That shocked me since out of everyone she was the one that hated being a vampire the most.

We followed Carlisle upstairs and watched as he bit the girl. Seconds later she screamed out in pain as the venom began to spread.

**Please Review**


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

**Nessie's POV**

I stayed and watched for a few hours as the young human girl began her transformation from human to vampire. It saddened me greatly that the only way to save her would be to change her. But at the bottom of my heart I felt that this was the best thing for her. I couldn't let someone so young die and in such a horrible way.

It pained me greatly to see this girl suffering. I vowed right then and there that I was going to do everything in my power to help her transition into this life.

"Nessie what are you doing?" I heard mom ask. I jumped because I had not heard her enter.

"I'm just thinking. It's so sad that this had to happen to her" I said.

"I know. It's horrible, it really is. Try not to worry though, she'll be fine" mom said.

"I know that, but she is still so young. Much to young to have her life cut so short" I said.

"But Nessie you didn't cut her life short. You saved her. I'm sure she'll be grateful for that" mom said.

"Yeah mom, you're right. Also I'm going to help her as much as I can" I said.

"Don't worry Nessie. We'll all help her" mom said reassuringly.

Just then we heard a loud commotion down stairs followed by someone screaming "Jacob!" and him screaming "Nessie!"

I felt my heart skip several beats as I raced down the stairs.

"Jacob!" I screamed when I saw him.

He quickly closed the distance between us and hugged me so hard that it would have instantly suffocated me had I been human.

"Nessie don't you ever scare me like that again!" he all but shouted into my ear.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked.

I couldn't take it. I had to see you myself. Nessie you have no idea how scared I was that you were in that tower when that first plane hit. So I phased and ran all the way here with my bags tied to my back" he explained.

"That's what we told her" dad said.

"Actually Nessie I think we're all interested in knowing why you weren't at the towers when it happened" mom said.

"I went for a walk around the city and lost track of time. When I realized what time it was I started to run. I was a block away from the tower when it was hit. I didn't know what to do. I stayed and watched when the second tower was hit. That's when I heard someone screaming Tyler over and over again. She is the little girl that's upstairs chang-"

"You guys created another vampire!" Jacob's eyes bulged out of his head.

"I saved her life Jacob. She was hit by something and she was going to die because of the injury. Carlisle bit her because that was the only way we could save her" I said.

"Well okay, I guess" he said.

"Anyways, that's the whole story" I said.

"Well we're just glad that you're okay" Jacob said.

Jacob continued to hold me close for the rest of the day. He refused to let go of me as we watched the news that continuously covered the events of the day. It eventually became to much for me and I shut the TV off.

Carlisle's cellphone rang at about 9pm. It was the hospital. He wasn't supposed to go to work until noon tomorrow but because of everything that happened they needed him now. The hospital wanted as many doctors as possible to treat as many victims as possible and since Carlisle was one of the best they have naturally they called him and asked if he could come in. Carlisle being the loving, caring, and compassionate guy that he is didn't hesitate to say yes.

I laid awake in bed that night. To think that this morning had been so different. It was a different world entirely. I was so happy that it was my big seventh birthday. I was so happy that I was finally fully grown. I knew that this was going to be a memorable birthday, I just never would've imagined that it would be memorable in this way.

I ended up having to take sleeping pills because my mind wouldn't stop thinking.

I woke up the next morning and the news wasn't any better. It was all about the search and rescue efforts.

Carlisle had come back while I was asleep. He actually looked tired. As if his work took a physical toll on him. But he insisted that he wanted to be at the hospital helping. He said it was hard to pretend that he had to go home and sleep. It reminded him of his time as a doctor during the spanish flu epidemic. He said it was hard to pretend then to.

It went on like that for the next three days. Caroline was nearing the end of her transformation when Carlisle was at the hospital and my family decided to go hunting. Jacob left also because he wanted to run patrols around the city to make sure that there was no more danger.

So that just left me alone. Suddenly Caroline's screaming got louder. I knew what this meant. She was almost done changing.

I ran upstairs and watched her as she screamed and struggled. Alice didn't know when Caroline would be done transforming thanks to Jacob's presence, but they were sure that it wouldn't be for a few more hours. It looked like they were wrong.

I heard her heartbeat begin to slow down before stopping completely. Then she opened her blood red eyes.

Immediately her hands flew to her throat. She held her throat as if she could smoother the flames from the outside.

She looked around confusedly. I just watched her. She was an extremely beautiful girl even by vampire standards. She also had a very strange looking haircut. I had a hard time believing that a professional haircutter did this.

"Whhaat happened to me?" she stuttered out.

"I found you unconcious. I brought you here to my grandfather because he's a doctor" I said.

"My throat it-" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"It's okay, I know" I said to her. My heart ached at the poor girl's suffering.

"What happened to me?" she asked again.

I sighed. I wasn't sure how to explain this to her. "Well you see my family are vampires-"

"What?!" she said.

"Vampires, well except me. I'm only half vampire but that's another story" I said.

"What're you talking about vampires don't-" her throat must've erupted into flames again.

"Here, come with me" I said.

She looked at me obviously feeling very scared.

"I can help you" I said in a voice that was supposed to sound reassuring and calming.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Renesmee, but my family mostly calls me Nessie. You're Caroline, right?" I said.

"Yes" she answered.

"Caroline, please come with me and I'll help you" I said.

"My throat, the burning-"

"I know how to get rid of the pain. Please just trust me, I want to help you and be your friend" I said.

"Friend?" she asked, as if the concept was foreign to her.

"Yes, I want to help you and be your friend" I said.

I actually made her smile.

"Okay, I'll trust you" she said.

"Good, now come with me" I said.

**So what do you think so far? What do you think Caroline's gift should be? I'm having some trouble thinking of a gift for her so I'm open to ideas. Anyways, I'll update this story and my other two Twilight-Remember me crossovers, Remember Renesmee and Remember Us in the next week. In the mean time please review and be on the lookout for updates**!


	3. Where is my sister?

**Chapter 3: Where is my sister?**

**Tyler's POV**

I was standing there looking out of my father's office when I decided to go downstairs and go outside to smoke a cigarette. It's a habit that I really should try to kick, but it's hard and right now I was feeling the need for a cigarette.

Once I was in the lobby I heard a loud bang coming from somewhere on the floors followed by the whole building shaking. What the hell was that?

Suddenly I could hear everyone screaming. I could have sworn that I heard someone scream "A plane hit the building!"

I quickly ran outside and saw a gaping whole with smoke spewing out of it in the area that my father's office was. I stared at it in complete and utter shock. I was sure that a lot of people had just been suddenly and instantly killed. Everyone was running, screaming, and crying.

It was complete and utter chaos right now. One quick glance across the street and I saw Renesmee Cullen standing there. I didn't know anything about her other then she worked at the Windows on the World restaurant at the top of the north tower. I don't know anything else about her though because she likes to keep to herself a lot. We only see each other in passing and we've never talked before. Plus it's kind of creepy the way she stares at me every time we see each other. The only reason I knew her name is because she's a pretty girl with a unique name. She too remained frozen to the spot as she watched the tower burn. She is probably thinking the same thing as me right now "That could've been me up there"

I couldn't stay there anymore. I needed to get home to my family and let them know that I was okay. So I ran and ran as fast as I could. I ran until my legs literally collapsed underneath me.

I looked back in time just to see the south tower collapse. It was an image that I would never be able to forget.

I gathered the little strength that I had and I got up and ran again. I ran until I literally collapsed again. This time I was sure that I was far enough from the world trade center and safe from all of the horrors that were happening over there.

I remained where I was for hours until I found the strength to get up and go home. It took me about another hour to get home.

As soon as I knocked on the door it burst open.

"Oh Tyler! Thank god that you're home!" mom screamed. "Where is Caroline? Please tell me that she is with you?!" mom said desperately. Fear suddenly spread throughout me. My sister wasn't here?! Where was she?!

"No she's not with me. She's not here?!" I knew that the tone of my voice sounded hysterical.

"No" my father said when he appeared. "When we went to go pick her up from the school they told us that she had run from the school screaming your name over and over again. They tried to stop her but she was just to fast for them" dad said with tears in his eyes.

I started crying. My sister was gone! Why would she leave like that?! Where was she?!

"I'm glad you're home son. We were all so afraid that you had died. We were all so sure that you had been up in my office when the plane hit" dad said.

I was happy that I had provided them at least some relief but we needed to find my sister now!

"We need to go search for Caroline now!" I shouted.

"Tyler, no" dad said. "I mean that your mother and I will go search for her, but you on the other hand need to rest and regain your strength. We'll call Ally and Aidan they'll be so happy to know you're alive. You can comfort them, while we go look for Caroline" dad said as soon as he saw that I was about to say something to him.

It wasn't fair. I wanted to go and search for my sister. But I also knew that they were right. I'm dead tired that I'm sure that there is just no way that I'd be able to walk ten feet without collapsing again.

I laid on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

"Tyler!" someone screamed making me jump awake. Suddenly someone was squeezing the life out of me and holding onto me as if I was some sort of life raft.

"Oh Tyler I'm so happy that you're alive!" Ally shouted right into my ear.

"Hey Tyler don't ever scare us like that again" Aidan said as he threw one arm around my body.

"I'm so sorry" I said. "I never meant to scare anyone" I said.

"It was so hard believing that you were dead" Ally said as tears streamed down her face.

As more and more days went by I grew more and more anxious and scared. I needed to have my little sister back. I needed to know that she was safe and that nothing had happened to her. I had honestly never been so scared in my life. I had never been so terrified in my life. If anything had happened to her I don't know what I would do. She was everything to me.

Three days later my parents returned with grave looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, fearing the worse.

"Nobody can find her Tyler. She's been added to the list of victims of the attacks" mom said with tears streaming down her face.

"No!" I screamed. "No! No! No!" I screamed she couldn't be dead she just couldn't. Without even realizing it I had started breaking and destroying things around the house in my despair. My sister just couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. She had to be okay. My heart refused to believe that she was dead even though my mind told me it had to be true if not we would've found her by now.

I didn't even notice that I had walked all the way to Caroline's room. As soon as I saw her room and all of her artwork I fell to my knees and started crying as the pain of the truth overcame me. I had to try and accept the fact that my sister was now gone.

**Please Review**


End file.
